Dugtrio (Pokémon)
|} Dugtrio (Japanese: ダグトリオ Dugtrio) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 26. In Alola, Dugtrio has a regional variant that is . It evolves from Alolan Diglett starting at level 26. Biology Dugtrio is a set of triplets sharing a single body. Each head has brown skin, black eyes, and a large, round, pink nose. Dugtrio's three heads think the same thoughts and act cooperatively, though on rare occasions may fight over which head gets to eat first. In order to make burrowing easier, each head will bob up and down to loosen the soil. Dugtrio can tunnel under the earth at 60 mph (100 km/h) to a depth of 60 miles (100 km), triggering tremors and earthquakes. It is capable of burrowing endlessly. For a brief time, was its signature move. Dugtrio lives in tunnels and under the earth. As shown in the anime, it sometimes lives in hollow trees in forests. It maintains the soil and plants trees to revitalize wooded areas. The Alolan Dugtrio appears to look much like other Dugtrio apart from the golden hair each head sports. One head has a bob-cut, the second has curly "shoulder-length" and the last one has flowing hair that touches the ground behind it. This hair is made out of thin yet heavy strands of steel and it grows slowly and continuously throughout the Dugtrio's life, acting as sensors that can detect vibrations from long distances underground. The Alolan Dugtrio is regarded as a feminine deity of the earth and taking its hairs is thought to bring bad luck. In the anime Dugtrio in the ]] Major appearances Dugtrio debuted in Dig Those Diglett!. They worked with Diglett to plant trees in a forest. A Dugtrio appeared in The Underground Round Up, under the ownership of . Poncho used it and multiple Diglett to rid a town of . Poncho only used his Dugtrio to get rid of 's Electrode Eliminator. Two Dugtrio appeared in Got Miltank? as inhabitants of a Pokémon-exclusive oasis. They brought and Ash's Cyndaquil to the oasis after they got hurt and lost in the desert. Multiple Dugtrio appeared in Balance of Power, where they were disturbed by Norman's Slaking's . The nearby Jessie kicked a rock at them, angering them and prompting them to chase after her, James, and . A Dugtrio appeared in Shocks and Bonds, under the ownership of . She used it against during the Ever Grande Conference. Dugtrio defeated , but was then defeated by 's powerful . A Dugtrio appeared in The Green Guardian, where Solana used her Capture Styler to receive their assistance in building an underground tunnel that Ash and could use to bypass vines and get to . Multiple Dugtrio appeared in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness as sentries for the Wigglytuff Guild, alongside Diglett. Two Dugtrio appeared in Making Friends and Influencing Villains!, where they were among a group of Pokémon that helped befriend a . Alolan Dugtrio debuted in Getting the Band Back Together!. It is owned by DJ Leo, who named the three heads Jessica, Ashley, and Michael. It appeared again in The Professors' New Adventure!, attending the wedding of and Professor Burnet with DJ Leo. Minor appearances A Dugtrio appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Dugtrio appeared in Clefairy Tales. Multiple Dugtrio appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Dugtrio appeared in Pikachu & Pichu as a resident of Big Town. A Dugtrio appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. Three Dugtrio appeared in Right On, Rhydon!, under the ownership of Pietra. She uses them for her digging project, specifically for the task of carrying large rocks. A Dugtrio was seen in the in The Legend of Thunder!. A Dugtrio appeared in A Six Pack Attack!. A Dugtrio appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper at the ship's Pokémon Center. Multiple Dugtrio briefly appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Conway used a Dugtrio in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A group of Dugtrio appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On! as residents of Mt. Shady. A Dugtrio appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as one of the Pokémon watching 's concert. Eight Dugtrio appeared in Alola, Kanto!, with two of them belonging two Trainers, and one being an Alolan Dugtrio. An Alolan Dugtrio appeared in Dewpider Ascending!. It popped up from the ground underneath and bounced it on its head, sending it flying into a tree. An Alolan Dugtrio appeared in Showering the World with Love!, where it was seen leaving Hokulani Observatory as Ash, , and Professor Kukui arrived there. A Trainer's Alolan Dugtrio appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. Pokédex entries . No specific information available.}} |} |} and type. They are revered in Alola as the reincarnation of a planet guardian and its siblings. Its golden hair provides protection.}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Long Live the Nidoqueen!?, is seen to have a Dugtrio as a part of his team. He was used to shatter the opening mechanisms on 's Poké Balls, preventing him from his Pokémon. A group of Diglett appeared in Can You Diglett?, where they were seen crossing the tunnel Bruno's Onix made when he battled Red. During this, some of them evolved into Dugtrio. A Dugtrio appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. The Underground Man owns three Dugtrio that help him dig underground. They first appeared in Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia I. Alolan Dugtrio debuted in PASM19, with one being seen with Molayne. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga 's Dugtrio briefly in Red VS Green?!. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl In the stage, a Dugtrio can be seen on the Terrain situated next to a large rock. & Pokémon Fossils can also be seen on the Ground Terrain. Trophy information "A Mole Pokémon. It has three heads that seem to all think the same thing. It lives in caves and is skilled at digging--no matter how hard the ground is, it can dig up to 62 miles below the surface. It's among the fastest of Ground-type Pokémon, a characteristic that can be counted on in combat. Its is an effective attack that prevents opponents from escaping." Game data NPC appearances * : Dugtrio appears in a bonus stage that can be accessed by the Red Table. After the player has knocked out a number of , they must knock out the Dugtrio that appears to win. * : Dugtrio sends the player to Mt. Steel to rescue his son in the third story mission of the game. Dugtrio loves to show off to his son, but often forgets that people can't see him underground. * : Dugtrio is one of the members of the Wigglytuff Guild. He updates the Outlaw Notice Board and Job Bulletin Board with rotating boards. Like in the previous game, Diglett is his son. He believes that he can swim in the sea, despite being a Ground type. Pokédex entries Dugtrio underground.}} . Due to this, some people think it's an earthquake.}} underground and trigger quakes.}} |} |} .}} below sea level. No one knows what it's like underground.}} |} |} underground.}} |} |} .}} .}} |} |} .}} .}} |} |} .}} |} |} }} It's reported that this triggers an earthquake.}} |} |} Alolan Dugtrio |} |} Game locations on }} |} |} |} |} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} , Friend Safari (Ground)}} }} |} |} Alolan Form }} |} |} In side games |area=Tunnel}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Back Yard}} |area=Endless Level 8, Endless Level 23, Forever Level 57, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode B & S)}} |area=Cavern Zone}} |} |} |area=Cave: Everspring Valley}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Variety Battle: It's Drill Time!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX50 Event: Dugtrio Appears Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (17th release; Alola Form)}} |area=Fairy Land: Heat-Wave Desert (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Sky Crest Range (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Dugtrio Alolan Dugtrio Stats Base stats Generation I-VI Generation VII Alolan Dugtrio Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Dugtrio Alolan Dugtrio Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up =Dugtrio = |Tri Attack|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} =Alolan Dugtrio = |Tri Attack|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} By TM/HM =Dugtrio = =Alolan Dugtrio = By a prior evolution =Dugtrio = =Alolan Dugtrio = Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up =Dugtrio = |Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15||'}} =Alolan Dugtrio = |Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15||'}} By TM/HM =Dugtrio = =Alolan Dugtrio = By =Dugtrio = |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Final Gambit|Fighting|Special|—|100|5}} |Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} =Alolan Dugtrio = |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Final Gambit|Fighting|Special|—|100|5}} |Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Metal Sound|Steel|Status|—|85|40}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} By tutoring =Dugtrio = =Alolan Dugtrio = By a prior evolution =Dugtrio = =Alolan Dugtrio = -only moves Dugtrio Side game data Dugtrio |- |- |- |- |- asked Dugtrio to hide the Mine Cart Rail in the Cavern Zone. They love to live quietly but sometimes they feel lonely. }} |- led him to rethink his actions and his surroundings. }} |- |- |- , , |special= , , }} |} Alolan Dugtrio |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Dugtrio |no2=051 |name2=Dugtrio |type1-2=Ground}} Alolan Dugtrio |no2=051Dugtrio-Alola |name2=Dugtrio |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * Dugtrio and its share their name with . They are all known as the Mole Pokémon. * Dugtrio has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. ** Its Alolan counterpart has the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * In the Pokéathlon Hurdle Dash, Dugtrio and Diglett are seen to go underground rather than physically jump out of the ground. * In Generation V, when Dugtrio and Diglett are sent out, they merely fade onto the screen instead of dropping down like all other Pokémon. * In the Poké Transfer, Dugtrio and Diglett run between bushes rather than jump. * If Diglett or Dugtrio uses , it soars through the sky while still embedded in a piece of ground. Origin Dugtrio appears to be very similar to the artificial moles used in the arcade games. Alolan Dugtrio's hair may be based on , a thin formed near Hawaiian volcanoes. Name origin Dugtrio is a combination of ''dug (past tense of dig) and trio (a group of three). In other languages |es=Dugtrio|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Digdri|demeaning=From dig and or Trio |it=Dugtrio|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=닥트리오 Daktrio|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=三頭地鼠 Sāamtàuhdeihsyú|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Three-headed ground rodent" or "Three-headed moles" |zh_cmn=三地鼠 Sāndìshǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Three ground rodent" or "Three moles". Can also be a reference to |hi=डगत्रिओ Dugtrio|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Dugtrijus|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Дагтрио Dagtrio|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Digdri es:Dugtrio fr:Triopikeur it:Dugtrio ja:ダグトリオ zh:三地鼠